ryuuounooshigotofandomcom-20200214-history
Kore Kara
Kore Kara (コレカラ, lit. From Now On) is the opening theme of the anime series, Ryuuou no Oshigoto! This song was also used as the ending song for episode 1 and episode 3, though it used the same animation as the opening version, but with ending credits. It was sung by Machico, with the lyrics done by Mori Yuriko. Characters Tracklist # コレカラ (Kore Kara) # ギミー・ラブ (Gimme Love) # コレカラ (Kore Kara) -Off Vocal- # ギミー・ラブ (Gimme Love) -Off Vocal- Lyrics Rōmaji= Kore kara sa kawaru mirai Nakenashi no kibou wo te ni Gakeppuchi susumou Gake no mukou ni wa hana ga saku Chippoke de ookina yume wo narabete wa Toki ni mayoi toki ni korobu Fumidashita michi Yowasa to wa sou sa makeru koto janaku Akirameru koto da yo Jibun to no ikkiuchi de Wazuka na kachime wa kono te no naka Mada ikiteru Kore kara sa gyakuten sae Shouri wa kiseki janai Kono chikara furishibotte Idomi tsudzuketa sei Kore kara sa shoubu wa mada Eikou mezasu no nara Gakeppuchi susumou Gake no mukou ni wa hana ga saku Tashika na kotae wa doko ni mo ochitenai Ude wo makuri aseri makuri Misu mo suru kedo Kuyashinamida kara toushi wa umareru Hekondara shinkokyuu Ato wa saa noboru dake sa Chiisana ouja ga kono te no naka Me wo samasu yo Kore kara sa atsui mirai Nanika ni mukau koto ga Seishun tte koto dakara Kanousei shinjite Kore kara sa itsumo ima ga Arata na hajimari da yo Matta nashi de ikou Densetsu ga tsui ni ugokidasu Kore kara sa kawaru mirai Nakenashi no kibou wo te ni Gakeppuchi susundara Teppen ni byouyomi Kore kara sa gyakuten sae Shouri wa kiseki janai Kono chikara furishibotte Genkai wo koeta Kore kara sa shoubu wa mada Eikou mezasu no nara Matta nashi de ikou Densetsu ga tsui ni ugokidasu asu e |-| Kanji= コレカラさ　変わる未来 なけなしの希望を手に 崖っぷち進もう 崖の向こうには花が咲く ちっぽけで大きな夢を並べては ときに迷い　ときに転ぶ 踏み出した道 弱さとはそうさ負けることじゃなく 諦めることだよ 自分との一騎打ちで わずかな勝ち目は　この手の中 まだ生きてる コレカラさ　逆転さえ 勝利は奇跡じゃない このチカラ振り絞って 挑み続けたせい コレカラさ　勝負はまだ 栄光目指すのなら 崖っぷち進もう 崖の向こうには花が咲く 確かな答えはどこにも落ちてない 腕をまくり　焦りまくり ミスもするけど 悔し涙から闘志は生まれる 凹んだら深呼吸 あとはさあ昇るだけさ 小さな王者が　この手の中 目を醒ますよ コレカラさ　熱い未来 何かに向かうことが 青春ってことだから 可能性信じて コレカラさ　いつも今が 新たな始まりだよ 待ったなしで行こう 伝説がついに動き出す コレカラさ　変わる未来 なけなしの希望を手に 崖っぷち進んだら テッペンに秒読み コレカラさ　逆転さえ 勝利は奇跡じゃない このチカラ振り絞って 限界を越えた コレカラさ　勝負はまだ 栄光目指すのなら 待ったなしで行こう 伝説がついに動き出す明日ヘ |-| English= From now on, when the future is changing, With the last remnants of hope in the hands Let's move on the very edge On the other side, flowers blossom after the desperation. Looking at that tiny and huge dreams, Where we will sometimes doubt, sometimes stumble We took the first step on the road Weakness, surely, we will not give in to anything, And just give up In our fight with ourselves. Insignificant chances of victory Still remain in these hands. From now on, even with a sharp change in the situation Victory for us will not be a miracle, Because we continue to challenge, Using all your strength. From now on, since our game It is also aimed at winning glory, Let's move on the very edge On the other side, flowers blossom after the desperation. A definite answer will not come anywhere, But we, having rolled up our sleeves, Although we make mistakes. Our morale is born from tears of annoyance. If we give in to fear, Then just take a deep breath and then rise again. Little champion Wakes up in these hands. From now on, when the future is so passionate, Confront something This will be our youth, So believe in your chance. From now on, every moment for us It's a new beginning We will not wait, we go forward Our legend finally comes to life. From now on, when the future is changing, With the last remnants of hope in their hands If we move along the very edge, The countdown will begin on the way to the top. From now on, even with a sharp change in the situation Victory for us will not be a miracle, After all, using all your strength, We have transcended our limits. From now on, since our game It is also aimed at winning glory, We will not wait, we go to tomorrow, Where our legend will finally come into motion. Category:Music Category:Opening Song